Gara-Gara Twitter
by BakaFujo
Summary: Akibat keisengan Kise yang membajak twitter milik Kagami, hidupnya yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat! Kesialan apa yang ditimbulkan Kise? AoKaga fic but slight KiKaga. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Gara-Gara Twitter chapter 1: Keisengan Kise

Summary: Akibat keisengan Kise yang membajak twitter milik Kagami, hidupnya yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat! Kesialan apa yang ditimbulkan Kise?

Warning(s): OOC, possible typo, alur terlalu cepat (mungkin), **nama twitter character, **AoKaga (slight KiKaga), semi-AU (Kagami dan lainnya bermain basket, tapi Momoi tidak menjadi manager Touou) etctec

.

.

.

~Gara-Gara Twitter ~

.

.

.

"HAAAIIII KAGAMICCHIIIII~~~" Kise Ryoute berteriak seraya membanting pintu rumah Kagami. Bunyi berdebum terdengar. Kagami Taiga yang sedang asik telengkup di sofa rumahnya sambil bermain handphone mendadak terguling jatuh karena kaget. Untung saja lantainya beralaskan karpet beludru.

"KI-SE!" Geram Kagami sembari bangkit dari lantai, mengepalkan tangan. Urat-urat kekesalan terlihat jelas. Kise yang berada diambang pintu hanya cengar-cengir (sok) polos. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan suka membanting pintu! Kau pikir biaya menggantinya tidak murah apa jika engselnya copot─" Kise sudah siap menginterupsi dengan membuka mulutnya. "─**LAGI**!?"

Oke, berakhir sudah kehidupan Kise Ryouta karena telah membangunkan macan liar yang tidur.

"E-ehehehe… maaf Kagamicchi… aku… eh… tidak… sengaja?" Dia tertawa bodoh sambil mengaruk belakang rambutnya dengan posisi canggung.

"Tidak sengaja itu tidak dilakukan sampai berulang kali, pirang bodoh!" Hardik Kagami sadis sambil mendelik. Kise lagi-lagi hanya tertawa hambar melihat kelakuan temaannya yang temperamental. "Sudahlah. Mau apa lagi kau ke sini?" Tanya Kagami sambil duduk di sofa, menaruh ponselnya di meja yang ada didepannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kise langsung melesat dan duduk disamping Kagami.

"Mou, Kagamicchi! Aku lapaarrr~ buatkan aku sup misooo~~" Rengeknya sambil menarik-narik kaus Kagami. Korban penarikkan menatapnya iritasi sambil menahan hasrat berteriak, 'SITUNYA OKE NYURUH-NYURUH?' tapi urung karena masih belum mau dicap sebagai anak alay.

"Urghh… iya, iya! Tunggu disini!" Kagami melepaskan tarikkan Kise dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Kise ber-yes yes-ria.

"Yeaaayyy~~ Kagamicchi memang baik ssuuu~~ yang enak yaaa~~" Seru Kise sambil senderan di sofa. Sungguh kurang ajar.

Di dapur, Kagami yang sedang menggunakan apron, sepenuh hati menahan tangannya yang ingin melemparkan pisau ke kepala kuning sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Kise bersenandug. Mata cokelat madunya menelusuri ruangan. Bersih, rapi, dan tidak terlalu banyak barang, itulah apartemen Kagami. Teman sepermainannya itu benar-benar menjaga kebersihan. Dia bahkan bisa memasak. Bahkan manajer Kise, Momoi Satsuki, yang perempuan saja masakannya sangat… euh, menjijikkan.

Kagami itu memang waifu impian, pikir Kise. Ah, andai saja tidak ada Kurokocchi, pasti Kagamicchi yang akan jadi incaranku.

Kampret memang kamu itu, Kise.

Bosan, Kise akhirnya mengambil ponsel Kagami yang layar injek─maksudnya layar sentuh─dan membukanya. Kagami memang mengkuncinya, tapi Kise bisa dengan mudah menebaknya. Tanggal ulang tahunnya, apalagi? Memang Bakagami.

Kise membuka fitur twitter dan melihat-lihat connect-nya Kagami. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun.

**(Mura) Mukkun: kagamitaiga **Kaga-chin, aku lapar (5 minutes ago)

**(Kagami Taiga) kagamitaiga**: ** Mukkun** terus masalah buat gw? (replay 3 minutes ago)

**(Himuro Tatsuya) HimuroTatsuya**: ** kagamitaiga Mukkun **Taiga, jangan berkata begitu. Atsushi, bagaimana jika kita makan di Maji Burger? (replay 1 minutes ago)

Kise tertawa melihatnya. Duh, Murasakibara Atsushi, temannya yang amat sangat doyan makan memang tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan avanya saja cupcake berwarna ungu dengan taburan bintang berwarna-warni. Kemudian Kise beralih ke timeline Kagami.

**(Kuroko Tetsuya) _Kuroko_Tetsuya**  
>Aku ingin milkshake (6 minutes ago)<p>

**(Midorima Shintarou) Midorima_Shintarou**  
>Ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini . nanodayo (6 minutes ago)<p>

**(Furihata Kouki) FurihataKou_**  
>Aku bosannnn! (5 minutes ago)<p>

**(Reo desu!) Reo_chan  
><strong>Aku ingin pergi ke salon. Ada yang mau menemaniku?;* (5 minutes ago)

**(Akashi Seijuuro) Akashi_Seijuuro  
><strong>Aku berfirasat akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik (5 minutes ago)

**(Momoi Satsuki) MomoiSatsukii**  
>Aaahhh Ki-chan menghilang lagi! Pasti dia kerumah Kagamin deh! Cc: <strong> KiseRyoutacchi<strong> (4 minutes ago)

Kise tertawa melihat tweet manajernya itu.

**(Aomine) Daiki**  
>Gue bosen. <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>, one on one yuk? (3 minutes ago)

Membaca tweetnya Aomine Daiki, mendadak Kise mendapatkan kejahilan. Dia menyeringai setan. Sepasang tanduk berwarna merah imajiner muncul dari helaian blondenya.

**(Kagami Taiga) kagamitaiga  
>Daiki<strong> aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? (52 second ago)

Kise terkik-kikik di sofa sambil membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya jika membaca tweet nista itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh?" Tanya Kagami yang membawa sebuah nampan dengan berisi dua buah manguk berisi sup miso. Kise mendadak berhenti tertawa dan buru-buru menaruh ponsel Kagami ketempatnya yang semula, takut kena terkam cakar macan satu ini.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kagamicchi, hehehehe.." Kise tertawa kaku dan lansgung menyambar satu manguk sup miso dan menyeruputnya."Ahhh enak! Seperti biasa, masakan Kagamicchi memang enak sekali!" Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kagami yang dipuji begitu tak ayal salah tingkah juga. Dia menyeruput mangkuk miso miliknya sambil bergumam, "Diam kau, model aneh."

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kise sedang menyeringai jahat dalam alam pikirnya.

XXX

"Nah, terimakasih makanannya ya, Kagamicchi!" Kata Kise riang di depan pintu apartemennya. Kagami hanya mengangguk. Saat kise akan beranjak pergi, Kagami menarik tangan Kise dan memberinya satu kantung pelastik. "Apa ini?" Tanya Kise bingung.

"Berikan itu kepada Momoi. Kasihan dia kau tinggal terus di agency." Kata Kagami enteng. "Sudah sana."

Ada yang aneh dengan tingkahnya hari ini, batin Kagami saat mendengar cekikikan Kise dari luar. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahu cuek dan berjalan menuju sofanya. Tangannya terjulur dan meraih ponselnya. Dia menatap bingung ketika melihat banyak notification(?) dari twitter.

**(Momoi Satsuki) MomoiSatsukii  
><strong>K-K-KAGAMIN!? RT ** kagamitaiga**: ** Daiki** aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? (10 minutes ago)

**(Akashi Seijuuro) Akashi_Seijuuro  
><strong>Oh jadi ini firasatku. Aku memang tidak pernah salah. PJ kutunggu, Taiga, Daiki ** kagamitaiga Daiki **(replay 10 minutes ago)

**(Himuro Tatsuya) HimuroTatsuya**  
>Aku tidak menyangka kau yang akan mengatakannya duluan, Taiga RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: ** Daiki** aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? (10 minutes ago)

**(Mura) Mukkun**  
><strong> kagamitaiga Daiki<strong> pajak jadian ya di Maji Burger (replay 9 minutes ago)

**(Kuroko Tetsuya) _Kuroko_Tetsuya**  
>Selamat, Aomine-kun, akhirnya engaku tidak jones lagi RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: ** Daiki** aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? (9 minutes ago)

**(Alexandra) Alexandra_Gracia**  
>Oh god! My lil Tiger! RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: ** Daiki** aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? (7 minutes ago)

**(Midorima Shintarou) MidorimaShintarou**  
>Hmph. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya, tapi karena kata Oha-Asa aku harus banyak berbicara dengan Leo dan Virgo jadi, selamat nanodayo <strong> kagamitaiga Daiki <strong>(replay 6 minutes ago)

**(Takao Kazunari) TakaoKazu_**  
>AWH TAK KUSANGKA JUMPING POWER DARI SEIRIN AKAN MENYATAKAN CINTANYA DENGAN PF* DARI TOUOU! RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: ** Daiki** aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? (6 minutes ago)

**(Kise Ryouta ssu!) KiseRyoutacchi**  
>CIIEEE KAGAMICCHIIII SELAMAT YAAA PJ DITUNGGU SSUUU~~ RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: ** Daiki** aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? (6 minutes ago)

**(Aida Riko) _AidaRiko_**  
>KAGAMI BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYATAKAN CINTAMU DENGAN MUSUH! <strong> kagamitaiga <strong>(replay 5 minutes ago)

**(Teppei) TeppeiKiyoshi**  
>Nah, Riko, biarlah. Toh, mereka cocok, kan? <strong> _AidaRiko_ kagamitaiga <strong>(replay 4 minutes ago)

**(Hyuuga Junpei) hyuugajunpei**  
>Astaga, Kiyoshi, kau menyelempeng? <strong> _AidaRiko_ kagamitaiga TeppeiKiyoshi <strong>(replay 4 minutes ago)

**(Aida Riko) _AidaRiko_  
><strong>DIAM KALIAN SEMUA, WAHAI MAHLUK TIDAK BERGUNA! ** TeppeiKiyoshi hyuugajunpei kagamitaiga **(replay 3 minutes ago)

Kagami masih speechless dan makin speechless ketika membaca quotenya Aomine sendiri

**(Aomine) Daiki**  
>Eng… yakin nih nggak dibajak? Kalo enggak… yah… aku mau…. RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: ** Daiki** aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? (52 second ago)

Dan Kagami tidak ingat apapun lagi. Yang terakhir yang dia ingat adalah kepalanya yang pusing dan nyaris meledak.

**TBC**

PF: singkatan dari Power Forward

Haaiiii! *lambai lambai* pendek? Maklum, masih prolog XP

Cerita ini based on true story lho! Pengalaman saya sendiri! Waktu itu twitter saya dibajak gini sensored(?) I love you. Dan untungnya dia balas "bajak, din?" fiuuhhh saya langsung tarik napas lega, serius! /terus

Kenapa gw jadi curhat?

Yaudah pokoknya RnR aja deh!

Sign,  
>BakaFujo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mention 2: Ajakkan Kencan Aomine!

Summary: Akibat keisengan Kise yang membajak twitter milik Kagami, hidupnya yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat! Kesialan apa yang ditimbulkan Kise?

Warning(s): OOC, possible typo, alur terlalu cepat (mungkin), **nama twitter character**, AoKaga (slight KiKaga and other (crack) pairing), semi-AU (Kagami dan lainnya bermain basket tapi Momoi tidak menjadi manajer Touou) etcetc. DLDR!

.

.

.

~Gara-Gara Twitter~

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di SMA Kaijou, seorang bertubuh tegap dan beraura gelap sedang bersender di pagar sambil bergumam rendah. Semua siswa dan siswi berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya, kemudian kembali berjalan sambil gemetar karena melihat hawa pembunuh yang menguar bahkan sampai sejauh seratus mil(?)

"Hei kau," Katanya, dengan nada seram. Anak yang dipanggilnya menoleh sambil gemetar. Tangannya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan takut seraya berdoa dalam hati bahwa yang dipanggilnya bukanlah dia. Tapi dewi Frotuna sedang tidak berada disampingnya, orang aneh beraura gelap itu mengangguk.

"A-a-a-ada yang bisa kubantu?" Cicit anak itu sambil beringsut menjauh, mencengkram tangan temannya dengan keras sehingga membuat temannya itu meringis kesakitan dan mendelik kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau panggilkan murid yang bernama Kise Ryouta?" Tanyanya sambil mendongak pelan. Matanya yang crimson memercikkan kilat berbahaya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuat anak yang ditanyainya nyaris mengompol dicelana.

"A-a-aku akan segera kembali," Kata anak itu sambil melesat memasui gedung Kaijou. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia kembali sambil menyeret seorang berambut kuning yang terlihat agak bingung diajak lari-lari seperti itu. "A-ano, ini Kise-_san_. Saya bisa pergi sekarang kan?" Tanya anak itu sambil mendorong Kise layaknya tumbal. Ketika si penanya mengangguk, anak itu mundur beberapa langkah dan segera tancap gas memasuki sekolahnya sambil komat-kamit berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena masih membiarkannya hidup.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku, _ssu_?" Tanya Kise dengan ramah. Dia tersenyum charming, membuat semua gadis yang berada disekelilingnya meleleh seketika. Itu perempuannya, beda dengan laki-lakinya yang merasa bahwa Kise adalah orang paling idiot dan tak peka sedunia karena tidak menyadari aura hitam yang makin menambah dari laki-laki berbadan tegap itu.

"Tanganmu," Katanya datar dan Kise mengulurkan tangannya dengan sikap penasaran. Cowok itu menerimanya, menarik Kise, dan…

─membantingnya.

Oke, readers sekalian tidak salah baca. Cowok itu benar-benar membanting Kise tanpa ampun. Kise membentur tanah dengan keras. Sangking cepatnya kejadian itu, bahkan siswa-siswi yang menonton tidak sempat menjerit.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan _ssu_!?" Bentak Kise kasar sambil duduk dan mengelus punggungnya. Dia berasa encok. Saat Kise hendak memakinya lagi, dia mendongak dan baru merasakan hawa pembunuh yang menguar.

Cowok itu menyeringai sambil mengepalkan tanggannya. Matanya berkilat tajam. Awan gelap datang dan geluduk muncul. Well, oke itu terlalu mendramatisir.

Kise merinding ketika menyadari siapa cowok didepannya.

"K-K-K-K-K-KAGAMICCHI!?" Pekik Kise tidak percaya.

"MATI KAU, PIRANG SIALAN!" Dan cowok yang ternyata adalah Kagami itu melesakkan tinjunya keperut Kise Ryouta.

XXX

"Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko Tetsuya mendatangi Kagami dengan langkah pelan namun pasti. Kagami menoleh malas sambil menatap datar Kuroko yang juga balik memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Tangan pucat itu terulur, seperti meminta sesuatu. Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Kuroko bingung. "Aku minta PeJe," Katanya dengan tampang polos.

Dan dunia Kagami serasa meledak saat itu juga.

Oh crap, batinnya.

"PeJe apa sih? Kalau ngomong jangan yang aneh-aneh, datar sialan," Kata Kagami sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela. Dia mati-matian bersikap biasa saja walau hatinya ketar-ketir memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah 'aku-minta-PeJe-Kagami-_kun_' ini.

"PeJe karena kemarin kau dan Aomine-_kun_ sudah jadian. Omong-omong tanggal jadian kalian bagus lho, bulan lima, tanggal sebelas. Cocok dengan jersey kalian, kan?" Kata Kuroko (lagi-lagi) dengan datar.

"Mati sana," Balas Kagami sambil berusaha menahan darah yang seakan mengalir kekepalanya. Akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk lari saja. Dia berdiri dan melesat meninggalkan Kuroko bahkan sebelum orang yang bersangkutan mengedipkan matanya. Oh dia masuk zone.

"Ah, dia kabur," Katanya monoton.

XXX

Kagami duduk dipinggir pembatas atap sekolahnya sambil memandang lapangan basket outdoor Seirin dengan frustasi. Dia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini!

Oke, kalau boleh jujur, Kagami itu biseks. Dia bisa tertarik dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Memang sudah beberapa kali Kagami berdebar jika melihat seorang laki-laki dengan nada seduktif berkata didepannya, atau seorang perempuan sedang tersenyum malaikat kepadanya, tapi dia belum pernah menjalin hubungan khusus, hanya semacam TTM saja.

Walau begitu, Kagami sudah sering mendengar dari teman-temannya di Amerika (berhubung Kagami itu polosnya _naudzubilah minzalik_ sehingga mereka percaya walau mereka membeberkan rahasia atau aib mereka ke Kagami dia tidak akan mengingatnya bahkan sebelum satu hari) sering menjadikannya tempat curcol. Dan dari sana, Kagami akhirnya tahu bahwa ditolak, di PHP-in, di selingkuhin, di duain, dan bagai macam lainnya itu sangat-sangat menyakitkan.

Sejauh ini, kalian pasti berpikir untuk apa Kagami pusing-pusing memikirkan hal ini, bukan? Kenapa tidak langsung saja memberitahu kesalahpahaman ini kepada orang yang bersangkutan dan kembali menjalani kehidupan yang tenang? Jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu karena Kagami adalah _maji tenshi_.

Ya. _Maji_ _tenshi_. Kagami sang malaikat polos pecinta basket yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini masih suci dan mengerti perasaan orang lain. Walau Aomine itu adalah rival terberatnya, dia masih memikirkan nasib Aomine kedepannya jika dia memberitahu hal ini.

Dan, oh, oke, Kagami akui, dia juga terpesona oleh Aomine. Baik karena lekuk tubuhnya, cara bermain basketnya, bahkan suaranya. Sexy, satu kata untuk Aomine dari Kagami. Tapi sampai jamannya Rivaille menerima keadaan Titan juga Kagami tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu didepan _komok_ Aomine.

Drrrttt drrrtttt

Getaran diponselnya mengiterupsi kegiatan khayalan Kagami. Dia buru-buru merogoh kantongnya dan melihat mention yang masuk.

**(Aomine) Daiki**  
><strong> kagamitaiga<strong> pulang sekolah nanti, mau pergi nonton? (19 minutes ago)

JDEEERRRRR

Kagami nyaris terjengkang kebelakang melihat mention Aomine. Fak ya, apa-apaan maksud mention ini!? Mau ngajak kencan, gitu!?

Baru saja tangannya akan mengetik balasan, ponselnya bergetar lagi dan mendadak banyak mention masuk.

**(Ryouta ssu!) KiseRyoutacchi**  
>CIIIIIEEEEE AWWWHHHH YANG BARU SEHARI JADIAN LANGSUNG KENCANNNN RT <strong> Daiki<strong>: ** kagamitaiga** pulang sekolah nanti, mau pergi nonton? (32 minutes ago)

Membacanya, dahi Kagami kembali berkedut. Belum cukup sakit kah tonjokkan yang Kagami berikan padanya tadi pagi!?

**(Momoi Satsuki) MomoiSatsukii**  
>Dai-chan! Cieeee yang langsung ambil inisiatiffff RT <strong> Daiki<strong>: ** kagamitaiga** pulang sekolah nanti, mau pergi nonton? (2 minutes ago)

**(Akashi Seijuuro) Akashi_Seijuuro**  
>Hooo boleh juga kau, Daiki RT <strong> Daiki<strong>: ** kagamitaiga** pulang sekolah nanti, mau pergi nonton? (2 minutes ago)

**(Kuroko Tetsuya) _Kuroko_Tetsuya**  
>Setidaknya berikan aku PeJe, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun RT <strong> Daiki<strong>: ** kagamitaiga** pulang sekolah nanti, mau pergi nonton? (3 minutes ago)

**(Takao Kazunari) TakaoKazu_**  
>EHEM! Ajak ajak dong? *smirk* RT Daiki: kagamitaiga pulang sekolah nanti, mau pergi nonton? (3 minutes ago)<p>

**(Midorima Shintarou) MidorimaShintarou**  
>Jangan mau, nanodayo, Kagami. Hari ini Leo dipergingkat keempat dan dilarang dekat-dekat dengan Virgo <strong> kagamitaiga Daiki <strong>(replay 3 minutes ago)

**(Aida Riko) _AidaRiko_**  
>Kagami, berani bolos kubunuh kau <strong> kagamitaiga Daiki <strong>(replay 5 minutes ago)

**(Teppei) TeppeiKiyoshi**  
>Jangan perdulikan Riko, Kagami, kau mendapat cuti hari ini <strong> _AidaRiko_ Daiki kagamitaiga <strong>(replay 6 minutes ago)

**(Aida Riko) _AidaRiko**_  
>APA MAKSUDMU, KIYOSHI!? MINTA DIPITING KAMU, HAH!? <strong> _AidaRiko_ Daiki kagamitaiga<strong> ** TeppeiKiyoshi **(replay 7 minutes ago)

**(Hyuuga Junpei)** ** hyuugajunpei**  
>Hari ini kau kubiarkan bolos, Kagami, asal kau membelikanku figure Sengoku Basara yang baru <strong> Daiki<strong> ** kagamitaiga **(replay 8 minutes ago)

**(Himuro Tatsuya) HimuroTatsuya  
><strong>Harap jaga tanganmu dari adikku kalau didalam bioskop, Aomine-san. Sekali saja aku dengar pengaduan darinya, jangan harap hidupmu akan tenang ** Daiki kagamitaiga **(replay 8 minutes ago)

**(Mura) Mukkun  
><strong>Peje RT ** Daiki**: ** kagamitaiga** pulang sekolah nanti, mau pergi nonton? (10 minutes ago)

Kagami jawsdrop sendiri membaca mention teman-temannya itu. Dia menghela napas lelah dan membalas mention Aomine dengan segenap mental yang dia miliki.

**(Kagami Taiga) kagamitaiga**  
>Boleh. Ketemuan di lapangan biasa, ya? RT <strong> Daiki<strong>: ** kagamitaiga** pulang sekolah nanti, mau pergi nonton?

Rasanya Kagami ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika membaca quote balasannya. Dia tersenyum facepalm sambil merutuki betapa tololnya dia.

XXX

Aomine Daiki menjerit.

Dia menjerit dibangkunya, melompat berdiri sambil memelototi ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian dia berteriak sambil menonjokkan tangannya keudara kosong. Ekspresinya sumigrah. Sama sekali melupakan eksitensi teman-temannya yang satu kelas dengannya. Mereka menatap Aomine aneh. OOC banget, pikir mereka serempak.

Ini sungguh berita yang mengejutkan untuknya. Bukan karena ternyata Ai Mikaze itu kembarannya Kuroko, atau ternyata Izaya menjadi informan hanya demi mencari tahu tentang Shizuo, atau Eren yang akhirnya fall dan memutuskan menjadi freak-titan-lovers seperti Hanji. Oke mari hentikan lelucon garing yang bisa membuat fanfic ini menjadi crossover.

Ini adalah berita mengejutkan karena seorang Kagami Taiga yang kemarin resmi menjadi pacaranya akhirnya menerima ajakkan kencannya! Persetan dengan segala ancaman brother-complexnya Himuro, yang penting dia kencan!

Hari itu, Aomine senyum-senyum sendiri sampai pulang sekolah, membuat Momoi mendadak pura-pura tidak kenal dengannya.

**TBC**

Balasan review:

Shiori Kurostu: kocak? Serius ssu? Kupkir garing O_o terimakasih sudah mereview^^

Miaa-chan: Kise emang usil XD Aomine mah pasti maul ah XD terimakasih sudah mereview^^

tsunayoshi yuzuru: pppffttt idenya Kise jenius ssu XD pasti lah diterima sama Aomine XD ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakasih sudah mereview^^

RinRin NaRin desu: jangan dibayangin, nanti ngakaknya nggak kelar-kelar XD /heh/ ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakasih sudah mereview^^

arista rasaka: plis senpai reviewmu bikin ngakak XD ini sudah update^^ terimakasih sudah mereview^^

Akashi Aoi-desu: lol? Beneran senpai? O_o ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakasih sudah mereview^^

kurokolovers: bagus? Maji? Apa segini sudah kocak ssu? X3 terimakasih sudah mereview^^

Calico Neko: karena yang eng rata-rata lebih serius senpai XD ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakasih sudah mereview^^

TheTsubasaYuki: selucu itukah senpai? O_o terimakasih sudah mereview^^

Kiseki Arvel: jangan panggil senpai saya masih nubi menarik? Hontouu? Ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakaish sudah mereview^^

Gemini Slacker: kejailan luar biasa yang membawa petaka XD ini Kise coretremukcoret selamat kok, tapi kayaknya dia masih menantang maut tuh XP terimakasih sudah mereview^^

VilettaOnyxLV: Kise emang jahil sih XD yah namanya juga Ahomine, nyari kesempatan XD ini sudah update^^ terimakaish sudah mereview^^

Seijuuro Eisha: mereka emang ada-ada aja XD terimakasih sudah mereview^^

Yosh! Bagi yang sudah mereview, berkenan untuk kembali mereview? Dan saya juga mengucapkan termikasih untuk readers. Bailk silent readers, ataupun reviewer^^ terimakasih juga untuk yang mengfoll atau bahkan mengfav fic nista ini X'3

Arigachu X3

Sign,  
>BakFujo<p>

P.S: TETAP RILEKS!(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Mention 3: Paparazzi? Siapa takut!

Summary: Akibat keisengan Kise yang membajak twitter milik Kagami, hidupnya yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja, berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat! Kesialan apa yang ditimbulkan Kise?

Warning: OOC, possible typo, alur terlalu cepat (mungkin), nama twitter character, AoKaga (slight KiKaga and other (**crack**) pairings), semi-AU (Kagami dan lainnya bermain basket, tapi Momoi tidak menjadi manager Touou), etcetc. DLDR!

.

.

.

~Gara-Gara Twitter~

.

.

.

Kagami diam sambil menatap lapangan sekolahnya nelangsa. Oh terkutuklah hidupnya yang penuh drama ini. Twitter dibajak, kemudian jadian dengan rivalnya, dan kini diajak kencan. Kagami menghela napas lelah. Kokoronya nggak kuat menghadapi cobaan yang terlalu berat ini, sungguh. Terlebih dia harus melewati berbagai macam cobaan. Seperti Kuroko yang sedari tadi melemparkan gumpalan kertas berisi tulisan 'PJ' berulang kali. Bahkan ada yang mengenai kepalanya. Dan setiap gumpalan kertas sialan itu mengenai bagian belakang kepala Kagami, Kuroko akan tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam, "_Head_-_shoot_." Dipikir dia main PB kali? Kagami membatin jengkel.

Huff… Kagami kembali menghela napas. Sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas hari ini, eh? Belum lagi dia harus lolos dari _kantoku_ mengerikan sepanjang sejarah Seirin. Untung saja Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga ─dia bersedia, walau ada bayarannya─mau membantunya untuk melewati jelemaan setan satu itu.

Lagipula, kena angin apa coba dia mau ngeiyain ajakkan Aomine? Seharusnya dia tolak saja, dia bilang kalau hari ini dia sembelit─atau apa kek, terserah─tapi… entahlah, otaknya seperti tidak mau diajak kerja sama.

TUK

Gumpalan kertas menyadarkan Kagami dari alam bawah sadarnya(?). Dia mendelik kearah Kuroko yang hanya menatap polos.

Cukup sudah!

Kagami bangikit mendadak, membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju kepadanya. Matanya berkilat kesal, dia menggeretakkan giginya sambil menatap Kuroko. Baru saja dia akan berteriak, membentak Kuroko kencang-kencang, bel sudah berbunyi.

Kagami berdecih dan kembali duduk, membereskan mejanya.

─tanpa tahu bahwa Kuroko membatin penuh lega, memuja bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi dengan _timing_ yang tepat.

XXX

Pulang sekolah, Kagami berjalan sendirian menuju lapangan dimana dia dan Aomine biasa one-on-one bersama-sama tiap hari jumat. Tadi Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi datang kekelasnya, berkata bahwa dia bisa memanjat pagar belakang dan meloncat dari sana. Kagami membentak mereka gila, tapi katanya jika dia jatuh, tidak akan sakit, karena dia pasti membal. _Heck_, memangnya dia bola basket, membal? Akhirnya, Kuroko membantu menyusun rencana ketika Kagami berhasil meyakinkannya─dengan bantuan Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga, tentunya─bahwa dia akan memberikan PJ kepadanya. Dan akhirnya terbentuk strategi bahwa Kuroko dan Kiyoshi akan mengalihkan perhatian Riko dahulu, sementara Hyuuga mengawal Kagami untuk pergi dari sekolah. Dan karena kemantapan hati, mereka berhasil melakukannya.

Kagami hanya bisa facepalm jika mengingat tampang Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, dan Kuroko yang sangat serius kala membuat taktik. Seperti Erwin dan Hanji dari anime tetangga yang sedang membuat strategi untuk mencuri yupi milik Levi(?). Kagami berhenti ditengah-tengah lapangan dan duduk disana, menunggu Aomine dengan manis. Tangannya bergerak untuk merogoh kantong celananya dan membuka ponselnya, melihat TL twitternya.

**(Kuroko Tetsuya) _Kuroko_Tetsuya  
><strong>Untung ada Nigou, jadi nanti aku tak pulang sendirian. (30 minutes ago)

**(Aida Riko) _AidaRiko_  
><strong>Hoo… Kagami benar-benar membolos… kubunuh anak itu besok…. (29 minutes ago)

**(Kiyoshi Teppei) TeppeiKiyoshi**  
><strong> _AidaRiko_<strong> ayolah, Riko, biarkan dia sekali saja bersenang-senang. Kasihan, kan? (replay 29 minutes ago)

**(Hyuuga Junpei) hyuugajunpei**  
><strong> _AidaRiko_ TeppeiKiyoshi<strong> hanya kali ini aku setuju dengan kata-kata Kiyoshi, Riko. Biarkan dia membelikanku figure Sengoku yang baru~ (replay 28 minutes ago)

**(Shun Izuki) Shun_**  
>Bisakah kalian berhenti bermain ponsel dan mulai latihan? Dan untuk apa kalian mentionan, KITA KAN SATU GEDUNG (WOAO)W <strong> _AidaRiko_ TeppeiKiyoshi hyuugajunpei <strong>(replay 28 minutes ago)

**(Koganei Shinji~) KogaShinji**  
>Kau sendiri menggunakan twitter, Izuki <strong> Shun_ _AidaRiko_ TeppeiKiyoshi hyuugajunpei<strong> 'w' (replay 28 minutes)

**(Mitobe Rinnosuke) RinnosukeMitobe**  
>…. RT KogaShinji: Kau sendiri menggunakan twitter, Izuki <strong> Shun_ _AidaRiko_ TeppeiKiyoshi hyuugajunpei <strong>(replay 27 minutes ago)

**(Hyuuga Junpei) hyuugajunpei**  
>Mitobe, plis deh, masa iya di twitter kamu juga cuma '….' gitu dong-_- semua tweetmu juga gitu… <strong> RinnosukeMitobe Shun_ _AidaRiko_ TeppeiKiyoshi <strong>(replay 27 minutes ago)

**(Reo desu!) Reo_Chan**  
>Stalker nih, Junpei-otouto~ RT hyuugajunpei: Mitobe, plis deh, masa iya di twitter kamu juga Cuma '….' gitu doang-_- semua tweetmu juga gitu… <strong> RinnosukeMitobe Shun_ _AidaRiko_ TeppeiKiyoshi <strong>(26 minutes ago)

**(Hyuuga Junpei) hyuugajunpei**  
>ANJER BACA AJA LAGI LU BANCI. YANG ADA ELU YANG STALKER. PERGI JAUH JAUH SANA DARI TEEL GUE! <strong> Reo_Chan RinnosukeMitobe _AidaRiko_ TeppeiKiyoshi Shun_ <strong>(replay 26 minutes ago)

Kagami hanya jawsdrop membaca mention-mentionan senpai-senpainya.

**(Mayuzumi Chihiro) mayzumichihiro**  
>FYI doang sih, new bio. Cc: <strong> FurihataKou_<strong> (27 minutes ago)

Penasaran, Kagami akhirnya membuka bionya bayangan Rakuzan itu.

**Mayuzumi Chihiro  
>mayuzumichihiro<strong> (ava: Mayuzumi lagi baca LN di atap, header: Mayuzumi sedang tersenyum sambil merangkul Furihata yang tersenyum malu-malu)  
>Basket player #05 Rakuzan ● Otaku ● <strong> FurihataKou_<strong> is mine! Touch him, and u die!

Dan Kagami melongo.

A-apa?

**(Kagami Taiga) kagamitaiga**  
>SIALAN ELO PACARAN SAMA FURIHATA!? DEMI APA!? RT <strong> mayzumichihiro<strong>: FYI doang sih, new bio. Cc: ** FurihataKou_ **(5 minutes ago)

**(Furihata Kouki) FurihataKou_**  
>M-mou! M-Mayuzumi-san! Baka! <strong> kagamitaiga mayuzumichihiro <strong>(replay 5 minutes ago)

**(Kagami Taiga) kagamitaiga**  
>KAMPRET FURI KOK LO MAU SIH SAMA DIA!? DIA KAN TIM LAWAN, TIM LAWAAANNNN! <strong> FurihataKou_ mayuzumichihiro <strong>(replay 6 minutes ago)

**(Aomine) Daiki**  
>Terus kok kamu mau sama aku? RT: <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: KAMPRET FURI KOK LO MAU SIH SAMA DIA!? DIA KAN TIM LAWAN, TIM LAWANNNNN! ** FurihataKou_ mayuzumichihiro **(6 minutes ago)

Ngek

Anjirt nohok banget quotenya Aomine.

Kagami facepalm.

**(Kise Ryouta) KiseRyoutacchi**  
>LOL nice shoot, Aominecchi XD <strong> Daiki kagamitaiga FurihataKou_ mayuzumichihiro <strong>(replay 6 minutes ago)

**(Mayuzumi Chihiro) mayuzumichihiro**  
>Mampus lu. Makan tuh lawan! RT <strong> KiseRyoutacchi<strong>: LOL nice shoot, Aominecchi XD ** Daiki kagamitaiga FurihataKou_ **(7 minutes ago)

**(Furihata Kouki) FurihataKou_**  
>Tolong bahasamu, Mayuzumi-san RT: mayuzumichihiro: Mampus lu. Makan tuh lawan! <strong> KiseRyoutacchi Daiki kagamitaiga <strong>(7 minutes ago)

**(Kagami Taiga) kagamitaiga**  
>Ups, yang lagi dimarahin pacar. Aku ga ikutan ya~ bye~ #offline <strong> FurihataKou_ Daiki mayuzumichihiro <strong>(replay 8 minutes ago)

Kagami tertawa nista sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan menoleh, ternyata tepat pada saat itu juga, Aomine sadang melambai kepadanya dari sebrang jalan.

_meanwhile_ di Rakuzan

"Anjir si Kagami minta dibunuh anak ini…." Seorang dengan rambut cokelat dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis menggumam sambil menatap ponselnya yang kini terisi penuh dengan omelan pacarnya tentang berbicara dengan bahasa yang baik. _Poor_ _you_….

XXX

"Jadi…," Kata seorang berambut hijau mencolok dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya menatap datar Kise yang sedang tersenyum polos coretbodohcoret. Dia menaikkan letak kacamatanya, dah dahinya berkedut kesal. "Apa alasanmu memanggil kami semua kesini, Kise?" Tanya Midorima Shintarou sambil bersedekap.

Kise hanya tersenyum sumigrah sambil menatap satu per satu manusia yang sedang menatapnya disana. Ada Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Momoi, Takao, Furihata, Mayuzumi, Himuro, dan tentu saja, Midorima. Mereka semua menatap Kise datar sekaligus dongokol. Beberapa menit lalu, mereka mendapat _direct_ _massage_ dari si pirang untuk bertemu di Maji Burger, sekarang dan saat ini juga. Untung saat itu _mood_ Akashi sedang baik sehingga mengabaikan DM Kise yang seakan memerintahnya.

Dan kalau kalian bertanya kenapa mereka bisa ada di Tokyo, jawabannya… ya begitu lah...(?)

"Ayo kita ber_paparazzi_ _ssu_!" Kata Kise dangan riang. Telinga anjing imajiner bergoyang diantara helai blondenya, tapi kalau Kagami yang melihatnya sekarang, mungkin telinga itu akan lebih mirip dengan tanduk iblis. Sayang, dia sedang kencan dengan Aomine nun jauh disana. "Kita memata-matai Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi saat berkencan!"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Itu privasi, Kise-_kun_. Aku pulang. Sampai jumpa," Kuroko berdiri dan nyaris melangkah pergi sebelum Kise menyeringai misterius dan kembali berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau Kagamicchi diapa-apain di bioskop, Kurokocchi? Tentu tidak ingin kan, cahayamu cidera padahal W.H akan dimulai, kan?" Kata Kise. Kuroko terdiam dan kembali duduk dan menatap Kise datar. Kise terkekeh dan kembali menatap yang lainnya satu-satu. "Kalian bagaimana?"

"Aku…. Sebenarnya aku penasaran juga sih, tapi…" Furihata menunduk, tercabik antara ingin mengikuti Kise, atau lari dari tempat itu karena masih sayang nyawa, tidak ingin diterkam oleh harimaunya Seirin.

"Aku ikut kalau Kou ikut," Kata Mayuzumi datar.

"Dengan amat sangat ditambah kuadrat aku terpaksa ikut, Kise-_kun_," Kata Kuroko dengan nada pasrah.

Momoi memeluk Kuroko. "Kalau Tetsu-_kun_ ikut, aku ikut!" Katanya riang.

"Aku ikut dong, pastinya!" Kata Takao dengan nada senangnya yang khas seperti biasa.

"Aku ikut." Kata Akashi dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Akashi-_san_, apa aku nanti boleh meminjam guntingmu jika Aomine-_san_ melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepada Taiga?" Tanya Himuro kepada Akashi yang menyeringai pisiko dan megangguk sambil mengikik coretmesumcoret sama pisikonya.

"Apa boleh buat," Midorima menghela napas lelah. "Aku terpaksa ikut, _nanodayo_," Katanya.

Kise berteriak riang. "YESH! KALAU BEGITU, AYO!" Dia berdiri dan langsung berjalan keluar, sebelum gunting Akashi melesat dan nyaris meggores jinsnya.

"Aku yang memimpin, Ryouta," Kata Akashi.

Yang hanya Kise bisa lakukan hanyalah membungkuk sambil berkeringat dingin dan berkata, "Silahkan ndoro,"

XXX

Aomine dan Kagami berjalan beriringan dengan _awkward_. Aomine membuang muka, lebih memilih untuk menatap jalanan, sementara Kagami menunduk, menatap sepatu Air Jordannya dengan sikap bahwa sepatunya adalah sesuatu yang paling menarik saat itu.

Dari kejauhan, kelompok _paparazzi_ kita, sedang melongok dari balik tembok.

Kise yang saat ini menggunakan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi identitasnya (entah dari Aomine dan Kagami atau fansnya) cemberut sambil mengarahkan SLRnya dan mengambil gambar keduanya dari belakang, dengan keduanya sebagai fokus, dan lainnya blur. "Tidak asik, _ssu_. Mereka terlalu akwar."

"_Awkward_," Koreksi Takao.

"Ya maksudku itu." Ralat Kise tak tahu diri.

Semuanya jawsdrop.

Sementara itu, Kagami mulai gelisah. Dia melirik-lirik Aomine yang sedang menggaruk tengukuknya lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan─oke stop.

"A-ano… Aomine," Panggil Kagami dan Aomine langsung menoleh dengan cepat. "Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau… kita memang sebenarnya sedang dibuntuti?" Tanya Kagami.

"Hah?" Aomine melongo mendengar pertanyaan Kagami. Diikuti? Ah, dia tidak merasa seperti itu kok. Mungkin Kagami saja yang terlalu peka.

─atau kamu yang terlau bodoh, Aomine?

"Ah, itu pasti perasaanmu saja," Dengan takut-takut, dia mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Kagami, membawanya untuk lebih merapat ketubuhnya, membuat Kagami blushing. "Lagipula, kalau itu benar, kau tidak perlu takut. Ada aku kok, yang siap melindungimu," Gombalnya sambil ber-_smirk_-ria. Ampun deh, padahal belum semenit lalu situasinya _awkward_…

Kagami _blushing_ lagi sambil bergumam, "Ahomine,"

.

.

.

"AWWWW MEREKA MANISS─" Kise langsung disumpal dengan bungkus vanilla shake Kuroko yang sudah habis karena menjerit terlalu keras.

"Jangan berisik, Ryouta! Nanti mereka sadar!" Kata Akashi dengan galak, dan Kise lagi-lagi hanya dapat mengangguk patuh. "Ah, lihat, mereka sudah memasuki gedung bioskop. Ayo, cepat!"

Dan 'tim-_paparazzi_-dadakan' ini bergerak memasuki lobi gedung biskop tanpa suara dan tanpa menarik perhatian lainnya, melesat melewati lautan manusia, mengintili dua pasangan terjinta kita.

.

.

.

"Kau mau nonton apa, Kagami? Pilih saja," Kata Aomine sambil mengatri. Kagami menatapnya polos kemudian beralih kepapan pengumuman penayangan(?) dan melihat-lihat film apa yang kira-kira menarik untuk ditonton.

"Umm… jangan film horror ya… um… bagaimana dengan itu?" Kagami menunjuk gambar seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri, disampingnya terdapat hewan purbakala berleher panjang dan berbadan besar, dengan background pink yang membuat mata Aomine sakit. Tulisannya 'Cinta Bronto*saurus' /ngapaincobadisensor

"Itu? Yasudah," Kata Aomine sambil berusaha menelan rasa kecewa dalam nadanya. Padahal dia ingin sekali mereka menonton film horror. Biar sekalian modus, gitu yekan. Pas setannya muncul, Kagami memekik kemudian memeluk Aomine, terus Aomine bisa ngelus-ngelus Kagami, terus─hentikan pembicaraan mesum ini, pls, dasar EroHen.

"Oke, _thanks_ ya," Kagami tersenyum malaikat. Aomine terbang melayang dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

**TBC**

HAAAAIII

ASTAGA GUE SENENG BANGET TERNYATA FIC INI BANYAK YANG SUKA SOBSOBSOB

EH LO TAU GAAAAAA MASA FIC INI DI FAV SAMA AUTHOR FAV LHOOOOOO (Izuki: KITAKORE!)

KYYAAAAAAA BOLEH GUE NIKAHIN LO SATU SATU? BOLEH YAAA? KALO GA GUE CVPOK AJA SINIII:*** /nakpergikausana

Khusus buat Kirio-san, ayo sini nikah sama gueeeeeee:** ficnya senpai juga unyu unyu bangettt:** /hushnak

Oke canda kok canda, jangan pada natap gue begitu dong-_-

Oke, karena reviewnya terlalu banyak (untuk saya) jadi saya ngga bisa balas satu satu. Gomenne! tapi inti review kalian semua sama kan, update? Nah ini uda update! XD

Sebelum kalian meninggalkan halaman ini karena berpikir ini adalah bacotan tak berguna dari saya, tolong baca lebih jauh lagi karena saya ada pengumuman.

Soal kecelakaan tanggal kemarin, saya benar-benar minta maaf DX saya lupa kalau jerseynya Kagami itu nomor sepuluh, bukan sebelas, itumah Kuroko DX thanks untuk senpai-tachi yang udah ngingetin saya:) dan berhubung saya nggak tau cara ngedit naskah yang sudah dipublish (yang tahu mau ngasihtahu saya?), dan ini Semi-AU, jadi saya bikin aja sekalian Kagami itu jerseynya nomor sebelas. Jadi jangan ada yang bingung oke kalau suatu saat nanti aka nada tulisan kalau jerseynya Kagami itu nomor sebelas. Maaf ya!

Terus ada yang nanya, PJ itu apa. PJ itu singkatan Pajak Jadian:3 pajak yang hukumnya wajib kalau kalian punya teman terus punya pacar baru, tapi hukumnya haram kalo terjadi sama diri sendiri:3 /ngek

Terakhir, kata-kata wajib sebelum exit,

Mind to review?;3

Sign,  
>BakFujo<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Mention 4: New Bio!

Summary: Akibat keisengan Kise, hidup Kagami yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja mendadak berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat! Kesialan apa yang ditimbulkan Kise?

Warning: OOC, possible typo, alur terlalu cepat (mungkin), nama twitter character, AoKaga (slight KiKaga and other (**crack**) pairings), semi-AU (Kagami dan lainnya bermain basket, tapi Momoi tidak menjadi manager Touou), etcetc. DLDR!

.

.

.

~Gara-Gara Twitter~

.

.

.

Himuro Tatsuya, 17 tahun, status: Pemimpin dari IMKDTAM atau singkatan dari Investigasi Menjaga Kagami Dari Tangan Aomine Mesum.

Aneh? Memang.

Tapi dia tidak perduli. Selama Kagami-_nya_ yang _maji tenshi_ polos unyu unyu _moe_ imut _kawaii_ itu tidak tersentuh tangan kotor macam Aomine. Dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri jika siapapun yang berani menyentuh Kagami, akan dia kejar sampai keujung neraka.

Posesif? Bukan kawan, dia itu protektif.

─walau sebenarnya hal itu bedanya tipis banget.

Kali ini dia sedang mengumpat dari balik sofa dengan kacamata hitam dan tudung jaket hitam berbulu putihnya. Dia persis Izaya versi penguntit. Sebuah tropong tergantung dilehernya. Walau dia berniat menguntit, sebenarnya tindakannya sangat mencolok.

Walau tidak seberapa parah daripada Kisedai yang lain.

Coba saja Kise yang sekarang malah tertimbun para gadis dan berteriak-teriak minta tolong, atau Kuroko yang menggunakan misderectionnya dan duduk disebelah Kagami (kalau dia sadar berabe ntar, soalnya pasti langsung heart attack). Akashi malah memelototi keduanya sambil ber-cekris cekris-ria dengan hawa membunuh dari balik pot tanaman yang berada disudut bioskop. Mursakibara makan ditengah lobby bioskop dengan polosnya. Midorima dengan tsundere melirik-lirik Kagami dan Aomine, duduk disebelah Takao yang sedang cekikikan sambil bermain hp. Yang paling waras mungkin Cuma Furihata. Dia bersender dari balik tembok didepan Aomine dan Kagami, mengeceknya sesekali. Mayuzumi malah bersemedi didepan kedua pasangan yang dibuntuti.

Himuro malu setengah hidup, tahu?

Tapi yasudahlah. Selama Kagami-_nya_ baik-baik saja, anggap semua orang yang melihat mereka seakan mereka adalah penghuni RSJ yang telah lepas(?) adalah terong(?).

XXX

Kagami tahu bahwa dia dan Aomine diikuti.

Jangan remehkan firasat uke, kawan, karena itu lebih hebat daripada firasat perempuan.

Mau bukti? Cari sendiri.

Walau sedari tadi dia terlihat sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon (garing) Aomine─yang dia duga berguru dari senpainya, Izuki Shun─sebenarnya dia sempat mencuri-curi pandang kepada manusia yang kini sedang jadi sorotan.

Dia tahu yang mengikutinya Murasakibara, karena badannya yang besar dan rambut ungunya yang tidak biasa itu mudah ditebak, apalagi dia sedang makan ditengah-tengah bioskop.

Lalu Akashi yang sedang memelototinya─atau Aomine?─dengan hawa membunuh sambil bermain gunting. Kadang Kagami berharap bahwa guntingnya meleset dari tangan dan mengenai anggota tubuhnya sendiri. Amin.

Kemudian Kise. Hell, suara cempreng bernada tinggi itu benar-benar dia hapal, karena sering sekali membuat gendang telinganya berdengung karena teriakan 'Kurokocchi'-nya yang dilakukannya tiap weekend.

Kemudian Midorima dan Takao. Kalau Takao, sudah jelas. Dia kan sedang cekikikan dibangku sebelahnya. Kalau Midorima, karena tiap dia melirik dan Kagami juga sedang melirik, iris keduanya akan bertubrukan, dan Midorima akan membuang muka dengan _blushing_, membuat Kagami _sweatdrop_. Siapa yang bisa lebih tsundere dari dia, sih?

(Kamu, Kagami)

Dan terakhir, Furihata. Walau cara mengutitnya waras, tapi dia salah mengabil _angle_. Masa menguntit didepan orangnya sendiri?

(Kuroko dan Mayuzumi lebih dekat lagi tapi kau tidak tahu tuh, Kagami)

Sudahlah, toh, itu juga bukan masalahnya. Mungkin mereka terlalu jones sampai-sampai menguntitnya yang sedang ber─ehem─kencan?

"Bioskop nomor 4 sudah dibuka. Yang sudah memiliki tiket harap masuk,"

Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdiri. Aomine juga ikut berdiri dan memegang tangan Kagami menariknya memasuki bioskop nomor 4.

Dibelakangnya, Himuro nyaris melempar sofa, tapi tidak jadi karena tidak kuat.

XXX

"Akashicchi! Bagaimana sekarang?" Kise menatap panik surai merah yang sedang mengelus dagunya, berpose berpikir a la orang tua. "Kalau Aominecchi bersikap macam-macam kepada Kagamicchi gimanaaa?" Pekiknya.

"Serius, Kise, kenapa yang heboh kamu sih?" Sindir Midorima. "Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?"

Kuroko mendadak bertrasform menjadi Yandere, sealiran dengan Akashi.

"Apa itu benar, Kise-_kun_?" Intimidasi Kuroko dengan aura gelap.

Kise gelagapan.

"Tentu saja tidak, _ssu_! Aku hanya mencintai Kurokocchi seorang!" Belanya sambil melirik-lirik yang lain, mencoba mencari bantuan.

Sayangnya, yang lain terlalu lugu (atau sok lugu?) untuk mengetahui arti dari lirikan Kise, dan malah menuang minyak pada api.

"Lho, kupikir apa kata Shin-_chan_ benar…. Soalnya Kise-_san_ dari tadi terlihat jealous melihat Aomine-_san_ dan Taiga-_chan_ bermesraan.."

Takao nyari mati.

"DARIMANANYA WOI!?" Bentak Kise, tidak terima dituduh yang iya-iya(?).

Aura Kuroko semakin gelap.

"Lagipula, kalau kau tidak cemburu, untuk apa kau meminta kami untuk menemanimu menguntit mereka, heh, Ryouta?" Tambah Akashi.

"AKU PENASARAN _SSU_!" Teriaknya frustasi.

"Kise-_chin_ tidak pandai berbohong…. Jujur sajalah," Kata Murasakibara dengan damainya.

"Hoo…. Jadi kau juga menyukai Taiga, Kise-_san_?" Desis Himuro. Ternyata yang bertransform menjadi yandere bukan hanya Kuroko saja!

"Tidak ssuuuuu!" Dia mewek.

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana kalau kau buktikan, Kise-_san_?" Celetuk Furihata dengan polosnya. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan lugu, membuat Mayuzumi nyaris melompat dan menciumnya saat itu juga.

Dan Furihata terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari kahyangan dimata Kise.

"Furihatacchiiiiiii!" Kise memeluk Furihata dan bergelayutan manja kemudian langsung jatuh tersungukur karena fabulous kick dari Mayuzumi yang tidak rela pacarnya dipeluk-peluk oleh orang tak benar macam Kise.

"Caranya dengan membelikan kami masing-masing satu tiket Cinta Bronto*saurus," Lanjut Furihata, nyengir setan. OOC banget.

"ANJER KALO MAU MODUS MINTA DIBELIIN TIKET BILANG DARI AWAL KACRUT!" Kise capek hati.

_Poor_ _you_, Kise…

XXX

Aomine berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tertidur didalam bioskop. Matanya melotot, mencoba fokus dengan film yang baru beberapa menit diputar dan dengan suksesnya membuat sang _Unstoppable_ _Ace_ ini mengantuk.

Disebelahnya, Kagami malah terlihat senang-senang saja dengan film pilihannya. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil saat terjadi adegan lucu. Seperti saat sang tokoh utama keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan celana. Entah kenapa dibayangannya Aomine yang sedang mencium foto dirinya, kemudian dipanggil sang Ibu untuk berangkat, keluar rumah, tanpa celana.

"Hihihihi," Kagami kembali tertawa saat sang tokoh utama ditunjuk teman sekelasnya sebagai korban dari pencurian taplak meja yang dipakainya sebagai pengganti celana.

Kembali, dipikirannya, Aomine kecil yang sedang facepalm menggunakan taplak meja ditinjuk sekelas. Nista abis njir.

Aomine menoleh, dan memantapkan hati untuk mengalungkan tangannya kepundak Kagami. Saat tangannya sudah terjulur, nyaris mengalungi leher Kagami, mendadak saja….

ZLEB!

Sebuah gunting mendarat beberapa mili dari pahanya.

Aomine mati ditempat.

Batinnya menjerit dendam, AKASHI! PASTI DISINI ADA AKASHI! DASAR JONES BERENGSEKKKK!

XXX

Selesai film itu, Aomine dan Kagami berjalan menuju _food_ _court_, bermaksud untuk membeli makanan karena Kagami yang merengek kelaparan.

Saat sampai disana Aomine─dengan gaya (sok) gentle─menyuruh Kagami duduk dikursi sementara dirinya akan memesan makanan.

Kagami blushing dan menunduk, kemudian mengangguk dengan malu-malu, membuat Aomine nyaris meloncat kegirangan dan berteriak bahwa dia sangat manis seperti maniak.

Maniak Kagami.

Nggak elit.

Kagami hanya bisa menatap punggung Aomine yang semakin menjauh. Perlahan, air mata mulai turun, dan angin berhembus─stop ini salah setting.

Akhirnya, sambil menunggu Aomine yang sedang mengantri, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka twitter.

**(Kagami Taiga) kagamitaiga**  
>huff… Cinta Brontosaurus bagus banget filmnya~ (3 second ago)<p>

**(Kise Ryouta ssu!) KiseRyoutacchi**  
>Terkutuklah mereka smua! DUITKU ABIS SSU Q.Q (4 minutes ago)<p>

**(Takao Kazunari) TakaoKazu_**  
>HAHAHAHA ANJER SEI-CHAN! RT: <strong> Akashi_Seijuuro<strong>: Bagus, nak. Papa bangga sama kamu RT ** FurihataKou_**: Hihihi… Sekali-sekali

**(Akashi Seijuuro) Akashi_Seijuuro**  
>Bagus, nak. Papa bangga sama kamu RT <strong> FurihataKou_<strong>: Hihihi… sekali-sekali menjahili orang itu enak ya…. (5 minutes ago)

**(Furihata Kouki) FurihataKou_**  
>Hihihi… sekali-sekali menjahili orang itu enak, ya…. (6 minutes ago)<p>

**(Midorima Shintarou) Midorima_Shintarou**  
>Hari yang buruk untuk Virgo, btw hari ini nanodayo (7 minutes ago)<p>

Lihat, bahkan saat sedang menstalkerin orang aja sempat ngecompose new tweet coba.

**(Reo desu!) Reo_chan**  
>Uhh… Sei-chan kemana ya?:( padahal mau ngajak jalan…. (10 minutes ago)<p>

**(Wakamatsu Kousuke) _WakamatsuKousuke_  
><strong>Tsk! Si AHOmine-teme itu membolos latihan weekend lagi!

…. Sejak kapan dia memfollow twitter center dari Touou itu? ….

**(Hyuuga Junpei) hyuugajunpei**  
>Hmmm…. <strong> kagamitaiga<strong> Sengoku Basaraku jangan lupa lalalalala~~ (12 minutes ago)

**(Imayoshi Souichi) ImaSouichi**  
>Khehehehehe (12 minutes ago)<p>

Imayoshi apa banget deh….

**(Hanamiya Makoto) HanaMako**  
>Ini si kampret kemana sih!? Udah ditunggu dari kapan tau juga! BURUAN WOI <strong> TeppeiKiyoshi<strong> (15 minutes ago)

ANJIR ADA APA DENGAN HANAMIYA DAN KIYOSHI!?

Penasaran, Kagami langsung mengstalk TL Hanamiya.

**(Hanamiya Makoto) HanaMako**  
>Ini si kampret kemana sih!? Udah ditunggu dari kapan tau juga! BURUAN WOI <strong> TeppeiKiyoshi<strong> (15 minutes ago)

**(Hanamiya Makoto) HanaMako**  
>BURUANNNN! <strong> KiyoshiTeppei<strong> (17 minutes ago)

**(Hanamiya Makoto) HanaMako**  
>BALAS MENTIONKU, DASAR BERENGSEK! <strong> TeppeiKiyoshi<strong> (30 minutes ago)

**(Teppei) TeppeiKiyoshi**  
>Oke, besok jam 10 ya~ kujemput;) hv a nice dream babe~:* <strong> HanaMako<strong> ( replay 1 day ago)

Kagami nyaris terjengkang.

B-b-b-b-b-BABE!?

Jadi selama ini Hanamiya itu ayahnya Kiyoshi!? /salahfokus

Ralat, jadi selama ini Hanamiya itu _bokin_nya Kiyoshi!?

Dunia seakan berguncang, serius.

Dengan terburu-buru, Kagami membuka bio milik Hanamiya.

**Hanamiya Makoto**  
><strong> HanaMako<strong> (ava: jari tengah, header: dirinya dan Kiyoshi sedang ditaman bermain)  
>Mood breaker. What are ya looking at, motherfucker? <strong> TeppeiKiyoshi<strong> is perv bastard!

PERV BASTARD!

KIYOSHI TEPPEI IS PERV BASTARDDDDDDDD!

BAGAIMANA BISA ORANG YANG POLOS BAK MALAIKAT SEPERTI KIYOSHI ADALAH PERV BASTARDDD?!

Oke cukup.

Kagami langsung migren ngebacanya.

Kepala sebelahnya nyut-nyutan.

Setelah kemarin dia mengetahui bahwa Furihata berpacaran dengan Mayuzumi, sekarang fakta mengerikan bahwa Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi ternyata telah jadian. Dan tulisan 'perv bastard' itu juga memengaruhi.

Oh, siapa lagi berikutnya? Kagami mendesah lelah, dan mencoba menelusuri satu per satu bio dari daftar followingnya.

**Hyuuga Junpei**  
><strong> hyuugajunpei<strong> (ava: Hyuuga sedang membuat three-point, ava: kumpulan figure Sengoku Basara yang berjejer)  
>Seirin basketball captain, SG #4 | respect your senpai, kuso-kouhai! <strong>| Reo_chan<strong> wa baka-kuso-aho ningen

JDERRRRR!

Kagami sesak napas.

Hyuuga Junpei, kapten tim basket Seirin, adalah seorang UKE dari Mibuchi Reo, si banci dari Rakuzan?! SUMVAH!?

Dunia sudah gila.

Kemudian dia membuka bio pelatihnya, Riko Aida

**Aida Riko  
>_AidaRiko_<strong> (ava: dirinya yang sedang tersenyum dipelukan Momoi, header: tim Seirin sedang bersorak sambil mengangkat piala Winter-High)  
>Basketball coach | <strong> MomoiSastsukii<strong> 3 | Nice to meet ya~;)

Kagami serangan jantung mendadak.

"K-k-k-_kantoku_…." Dia mengenggam dadanya. Napasnya putus-putus. Matanya membelak tidak percaya.

Oke cukup dengan kekepoan bio. Dia tidak ingin mati diusia muda.

Kagami menarik dan membuang napas perlahan, kemudian menenangkan dirinya.

Oh…

Dia mendadak teringat sesuatu yang penting…

Apa… setiap kalian punya pacar harus ditulis si bio? Kagami membatin.

Mayuzumi, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, bahkan Riko menulisnya…

Apa dia harus ikut menulis seperti itu?

Dia menyukai bionya selama ini, dan tidak ingin merubahnya, tapi…

Haruskah?

Kagami memantapkan batin dan mengklik ikon setting dan membuka edit profile. Kemudian tampilah profile twitternya.

** kagamitaiga**  
>Picture: (Kagami yang tersenyum bangga sambil mengangkat piala Winter-Cup tinggi-tinggi)<br>Header: (Kagami sedang tertawa bersama Himuro dan Alex di Amerika saat dia masih kecil)  
>Full name: Kagami Taiga<br>Location: Tokyo, Japan  
>Website: -<br>Bio: Seirin PF #11 | ** HimuroTatsuya**'s lil brother ** Alex_Gracia**'s son… maybe? | Get off and play with me! | I gonna be number one in japan! | Let's break the miracles~!

Kagami menambahkan kalimat baru dibionya. Hasilnya;

Seirin PF #11 | ** HimuroTatsuya**'s lil brother ** Alex_Gracia**'s son… maybe? | Get off and play with me! | I gonna be number one in japan! | Let's break the miracles~! | ** Daiki**'s

Kagami _blushing_, menyimpan bio barunya, dan mengetweet.

**(Kagami Taiga) kagamitaiga**  
>Err… Just for ya info, new bio. Cc: Daiki (2 minutes aego)<p>

Drrrttt drrrtttt drrrttt drrrtttt drrrtttt drrrrttt

Langsung banyak mention masuk sialan.

**(Kise Ryouta ssu!) KiseRyoutacchi**  
>KAGAMICCHIIIIIIIII RT kagamitaiga: Err… Just for ya info, new bio. Cc: Daiki (2 second ago)<p>

**(Mayuzumi Chihiro) mayuzumichihiro**  
>Hoo… berani juga kau bocah… <strong> kagamitaiga Daiki<strong> (replay 3 second ago)

**(Furihata Kouki) FurihataKou_**  
>Ahh… Kagami kau mulai mengambil langkah XD RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: Err… Just for ya info, new bio. Cc: ** Daiki** (10 second ago)

**(Kazunari Takao) TakaoKazu_  
><strong>Cieeee~ PJ broooooo ** kagamitaiga** ** Daiki** (replay 1 minutes ago)

**(Midorima Shintarou) Midorima_Shintarou  
><strong>…. Kau beneran Kagami? RT ** kagamitaiga**: Err… Just for ya info, new bio. Cc: ** Daiki** (1 minutes ago)

Maksudnya apa coba, Midorima?-_-

**(Akashi Seijuuro) Akashi_Seijuuro**  
>PJ, kalian berdua! kagamitaiga <strong> Daiki<strong> (2 minutes ago)

**(Momoi Satsuki) Momoi Sastsukii**  
>EHEM! Wow~ Kagaminnn~;) RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: Err… Just for ya info, new bio. Cc: ** Daiki **(2 minutes ago)

**(Aomine) Daiki**  
>Twittermu ada yang bajak, ya, Kagami? RT <strong> kagamitaiga<strong>: Err… Just for ya info, new bio. Cc: ** Daiki **(2 minutes ago)

….

Kagami tahu seharusnya dia tetap membiarkan bionya seperti semula.

**TBC**

INI APA GARINGGGGG

EH EH EH EH TAUGAAAAA TO UDAH SELESAI TAUUUUUU /terus

GUE BAHAGIAAAA /udah

Oke gatau harus bacot apalagi.

Review?;)

Sign,  
>BakaFujo<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Mention 5: Charlie, Charlie, bantuin gue!

Summary: Akibat keisengan Kise, hidup Kagami yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja mendadak berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat! Kesialan apa yang ditimbulkan Kise?

Warning: OOC, possible typo, alur terlalu cepat (mungkin), nama twitter character, AoKaga (slight KiKaga and other (**crack**) pairings), semi-AU (Kagami dan lainnya bermain basket, tapi Momoi tidak menjadi manager Touou), etcetc. DLDR!

.

.

.

~Gara-Gara Twitter~

.

.

.

Kagami keluar food court dengan tampang bete setengah mati. Mulutnya ditekuk kebawah dan sorot matanya dingin. Langkahnya lebar-lebar dan genggamannya di ponsel mengerat. Giginya menggeretak dan pipinya memerah. Dia benci Aomine! Bisa-bisanya dia membalas mentionnya dengan hal begitu! Tentu saja dia kesal. Hei, biar ia menerima Aomine dengan terpaksa, hati kecilnya tetap merasa sakit tahu!

Keadaan Kagami saat ini membuat siapa saja merinding disko, berbanding terbalik dengan readers diluar sana yang pasti sedang bahagia karena mendapat notification dari Email bahwa fanfic ini telah muncul chapter barunya, author jamin.

Sesaat setelah mention Kagami yang terakhir, ia langsung menghapus bionya. Bukan hanya bagian **Daiki**'s nya saja, tapi seluruhnya. Ia marah!

Kagami menaiki bus malam pertama hari itu dan langsung menduduki bangku di pojok kiri belakang. Matanya mengkiriling bis ini. Lumayan ramai karena ini jam pulang kerja. Kagami menghela napas lelah saat melihat beberapa anak dengan jersey bola dan berlumuran lumpur menaiki bus dengan cengiran mereka yang polos, merapat ke ujung. Untung saja ia naik duluan, jadi dapat tempat duduk.

Bosan, Kagami membuka aplikasi Twitter di ponselnya. Dan ternyata dia sudah mendapat beberapa mention.

Dari Aomine.

**(Aomine) Daiki  
>kagamitaiga <strong>kamu dimana? Kok tbtb ilang sih?

**(Aomine) Daiki  
>kagamitaiga <strong>kagami? Kagami kamu ketoilet yah? Angkat telponku dong. Kamu dimana?

**(Aomine) Daiki  
>kagamitaiga <strong>yang? Maaf yah klo aku tadi bikin marah. Ga maksud kok. Kamu dmn skarang? Aku susul deh. Yah?

**(Aomine) Daiki  
>kagamitaiga <strong>yang? Aku serius. Makannya ud dingin nih!

Emang gua peduli! batin Kagami dalam hati, mengendus jengkel.

Tangannya kemudian beralih ke direct massage yang di spam oleh dim satu itu.

**Daiki**  
>Kagami? Kamu dimana?<br>Mi kamu di toilet ya?  
>Kamu sembelit ato gmn sih ko lama banget?<br>Yang?  
>Kagami angkat telpon please<br>Kagami kamu dimana sih?  
>Yang read dong!<br>Kagami plissss jangan bikin khawatir  
>Kamu ngga apaapa kan?<br>Ayang?  
>Sayang?<br>Kamu marah ya? Aku salah apa sih? Maaf dong….  
>Kagami sayang…<br>Plis?  
>Read aja paling nggak<br>Kagamiiii  
>Gue bacok lo!<br>Baca njing!  
>Kagamiiiiiiiiiii lo dimanaaaa<br>Yang plis lahh aku khawatiirrr  
>Kamu balik ya?<br>Gue minta maaf si! Brengsek lo!

Dih kok dia malah jadi marah! Minta maaf sih tapi ngatain. Kagami keki sendiri dan memilih membacanya saja. Dasar ngga peka! Dia bahkan bertanya kenapa Kagami marah, coba! Gimana ngga ilfil, dih. Kagami misuh-misuh, membuat ibu-ibu disebelahnya mengumam dalam hati betapa tidak sopannya anak muda jaman sekarang.

Tapi masa bodoh! Toh itu bukan urusan Kagami!

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa quote masuk, membuat ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali sampai harus ia silent.

**(Kise Ryouta ssu!) KiseRyoutacchi**  
>ciiieeee yang galau ditinggallll cc: <strong> kagamitaiga<strong> RT Daiki: kenapa sih gue ga ngerti tibatiba doi ngilang gitu aja-_- salah apa hamba ya Tuhan-_-

**(Midorima Shintarou) MidorimaShintarou**  
>ngga peka dasar RT <strong> daiki<strong>: kenapa sih gue ga ngerti tibatiba doi ngilang gitu aja-_- salah apa hamba ya Tuhan-_-

**(Takao Kazunari) TakaoKazu_  
><strong>nice shoot LOL RT ** MidorimaShintarou**: ngga peka dasar RT Daiki: kenapa sih gue ga ngerti tibatiba doi ngilang-_-

**(Himuro Tatsuya) HimuroTatsuya**  
>Taiga, kalau besok kamu nemu mayat di kompleks aptmu, itu Aomine, yah <strong> kagamitaiga Daiki<strong>

Si anjer horror bener si Himuro.

Kagami masih mengscroll ke bawah.

**(Akashi Seijuuro) Akashi_Seijuuro**  
>aku kok kashian ya sama Kagami…. RT <strong> Daiki<strong>: kenapa sih gue ga ngerti tibatiba doi ngilang gitu aja-_- salah apa hamba ya Tuhan-_-

Itu mention terakhir sampai akhirnya kembali lagi ke mention sialan Aomine.

Berniat membalas, Kagami mengcompose new tweet dengan sindiran ketara jelas

** kagamitaiga** kayaknya gue harus minta tolong Charlie deh, putus atau ga yaaa…..? hmmmm….

Dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan aplikasi Twitter dan menaruh ponselnya di kantung celana, memilih mendengarkan lagu Ono Kensho yang Zero melalui ipod nanonya.

XXX

Kagami menyesal.

Kagami menyesal, sumpah, telah menulis tweet soal putus itu.

Bukan, bukan karena tiba-tiba Kagami sadar kalau dia juga suka sama Aomine tapi ternyata Aomine setuju putus dengannya dan hidup mencari pasangan baru, tidak. Fuck no. Hidupnya tidak sedrama hidupnya di FBI Days Care. Eh salah.

Dia menyesal karena sehabis itu ponselnya ngelag karena banjir spam dari Aomine yang mention dia, pc dia, telpon, sms, bbm, bahkan personal chat di Path! Kagami pusing sendiri. Belum lagi teman-temannya yang meledek Aomine, sambil ngesummon-summon Kagami. Siaalll. Ponselnya sekarang tergeletak di atas meja, batrenya terpisah dari bodinya. Tadi ponselnya, sebelum ngehang, mendadak panas, lalu tiba-tiba keypadnya tidak mau keluar. Kagami menyentuh-nyentuh, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. ponselnya diam, tidak merespon. Lalu tiba-tiba saja layarnya menjadi gelap dan… bang! Mati. Shit.

Kagami bermalas-malasan diatas kasur sambil membaca majalah sport yang baru dibelinya minggu lalu. Hmmm… Chelsea membeli pemain baru, ya… hmm…. Kagami tidak kenal siapa itu, jadi ia hanya melewati bagian itu, lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terjeblak terbuka. Wtf, apa-apaan?

Momoi dan Kise berdiri di ambang pintu. Kise masih memakai stelan photo season-nya, tapi tubuhnya sendiri sudah berkeringat. Kagami mendesis jijik, mendadak kashian pada mas-mas pendesign baju itu. mahal, bagus, berkelas, tapi dipakainya pas keringetan. Kasihan. Pasti designer itu kalau melihat Kise sekarang kejang-kejang deh, batin Kagami jayus.

"Apa?" Kagami hanya merespon seadanya, malas membentak mereka karena telah memasuki rumah orang seenaknya.

"Duh, Kagamin!" Seru Momoi dengan gaya-gaya ibu pejabat yang memamerkan batu cincin impor dari Russia. Suaranya melengking tinggi. "Kamu kemana sih? Kok nggak balas bbm sama dm aku? Kamu kan marahnya sama Dai─Aomine-kun!" ralat Momoi. "kenapa kita kena imbasnyaaa?"

Kagami mendadak migren.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Ngga, Mo. Ini, hpku ngelag gara-gara si Aho itu ngespam. Akhirnya seharian deh aku matiin. Sori, ga maksud ngacangin lo Momoi, Kise. Serius." Katanya bersalah.

Kise mengangguk mengerti. "Ya udah. Tapi kemarin kamu kenapa marah sama Aominecchi? Masa baru berapa hari jadian udah cekcok. Ga romantis banget kalian."

Kagami jadi keki inget kejadian kemarin.

"Ish, udahlah. Ngga apa-apa kok." Kilahnya kesal. Ia kembali berkutat dengan majalahnya, memelototi betis para pemain Chelsea yang menggoda iman. Shit, Kagami jadi horny kan. Ganti halaman, ganti halaman!

Momoi dan Kise saling berpandangan. "Kamu nggak mau ngomong sama Aomine-kun, Kagamin?"

Dari balik majalah, Kagami menggeleng. "Ga. Kenapa harus?"

Kise mendesah. "Kalian itu pasangan, jadi kalau ada masalah, selesaikan masalahnya, bukan hubungannya. Jangan main Charlie, ya? Masa mau putus aja minta bantuan setan?

Yakali, batin Kagami. Gue aja takut setan tapi main sama setan. Suka ngaco, sih.

"Hm." Tapi itulah respon Kagami.

Kise menghela napas lagi. Ia berbisik-bisik dengan Momoi.

"Aominecchi otw sini, kami duluan yah. Bye!" Kemudian tanpa memperdulikan Kagami yang syok setengah mati, mereka keluar.

"GA! JANGAAANNNNNN!"

Masa iya Aomine mau dateng pas dia lagi horny?! Ini semua salah majalah sport dan kaki indahnya Ronaldo! Terkutuklah!

Kagami langsung melesat dan membereskan adiknya di kamar mandi sambil berharap Aomine kecelakaan kecil di jalan─atau sekalian yang besar juga ga apa-apa, Kagami masih dendam, ih!

XXX

Aomine duduk dengan canggung didepan Kagami. Pantatnya bergerak gelisah di kursi plastik, sementara Kagami duduk di sofa single putih sambil bergaya seperti ratu sejagat.

"Ehem." Aomine sok berdeham. Kagami masih menatapnya datar. "Kagami, aku minta maaf kalau punya salah…"

Kagami masih diam.

"Yang…"

Diam.

"Kagami sayang, jawab dong. Dari kemaren didemin aja. Kacang mahal tau."

"Bodo amat."

Aomine medesah. Iya sih dijawab, tapi masa di jawabnya begitu doang?

"Yang, aku─"

"Mending kamu pikirin dulu deh kenapa aku kemaren marah sama kamu, baru balik lagi. Sana!" Potong Kagami lalu mengusir Aomine di akhir kalimat.

Telak di ulu hati, Bung!

Aomine menatapnya melas dan bersalah. "Iya kemarin aku bikin kamu tersinggung yah gara-gara mention aku? Maaf ya, Yang. Aku ga maksud gitu. Abis aku ga nyangka aja…" Kagami siap untuk memuntahkan segala uneg-unegnya sebelum Aomine menyela buru-buru. "ya-ya, maksud aku, aku seneng, gituuu… kamu mau insiatif sendiri… jadi sangking kagetnya… yah… maaf ya, Yang?"

Kagami menatap mata Aomine. Tidak ada kebohongan disana. Yang Kagami temukan hanyalah rasa bersalah dan menyesal. Perlahan, senyumnya terkembang. Ia memang tidak bisa marah lama-lama, kepada siapapun. "Iya, aku maafin deh… jangan diulangin lagi ya?"

Aomine tersenyum sumingrah. Pipinya mendadak merona karena bahagia. Ia bangkit begitu mendadak sampai bangku plastik yang didudukinya oleng dan nyaris jatuh. Ia menubruk Kagami dan menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung Kagami sayang.

"Pasti." Janjinya.

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan lembut. Dan Kagami yakin, jika ia terus di tatap oleh Aomine seperti itu, ia bisa gila. Atau malah sinting. Oh, perlahan ia mulai jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Aomine Daiki!

TBC

Erm…. Hi?

Ehehehehhe…. Maaf yah baru muncul sekarang… saya banyak masalah di RL. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian tahu apa probs saya, soalnya udah saya tulis di fanfic My Girl, Akabane Karma, tapi mungkin sebagian besar ngga tau jadi yah…. Mama saya passed away, itu yang paling parah. Klimaks dari semua masalah saya, tapi masih ada beberapa masalah lain yang nyempil gitu hehe.

Terus di sini part Twitternya dikit, ya? Sori, mau bikin endingnya lebih dramatis gitu HUAHAHAHAHA.

Setelah ini, saya akan berusaha rajin update (soalnya sekalian main game ol dan kebetulan wifi sekarang nyambung kekamar) doain ya! Dan…. Rajin rajin review okee?

Sign,  
>BakaFujo<p> 


End file.
